


Come over here (and make me)

by PLISA



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clarke is 18 in this, F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Sex talk (kind of), set during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLISA/pseuds/PLISA
Summary: Clarke doesn’t like the fact that the delinquents are having too much sex, and she confronts Bellamy about it. Their argument turns into something unexpected.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Come over here (and make me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I want to apologise for the lack of fics lately! I’ve had the busiest weeks + tiredness + writer’s block 😔 Today I’ve forced myself out of the latest by writing this one shot that I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Currently I have three fics in the works, and I hope I finish them soon. In the meantime...
> 
> Happy reading! 💙

“This is not how it works, Bellamy.”

The anger from her eyes showed the scared girl within, the one who was taught to fight ever since they landed on the hostile ground, the one who starved of the safety she craved. At moments like these, she was no woman — she was a scared child, internally begging to feel the comfort of her mother’s arms again, something she could no longer have. And with the Ark up in space with no prospect of coming down any time soon, who knew if she would even see her again. 

Their argument sprouted from nowhere into a tornado. Ten minutes in and she had already forgotten what it was all about. Guard schedules? Food? Jasper and Monty’s illegal substances? She honestly couldn’t recall it anymore. 

All she knew was that Bellamy Blake was standing in front of her, forehead frowned in annoyance, and he was pissing her off. 

“And who gets to decide that, huh? You?”, his tone was accusing, and it was clear as day that he was fed up. Whatever. She hadn’t been the one starting this war, that much she remembered.

Clarke wanted to stop, really. She knew it wasn’t the time. So instead of arguing, she wanted to say that she respected him enough to put an end to this, and speak later when their hearts felt more human. But of course he had to go and run his mouth one more time. 

“It’s not everyone’s fault that you can’t loosen up, Clarke,” he crossed his bulky arms in front of his chest, “But let’s not cut the fun off for everyone else.”

Now she remembered. 

Oh, she did. 

She chuckled, and shook her head in disbelief, “It’s not about the  _ fun _ , Bellamy,” sometimes she couldn’t believe he was the only adult within the group when he acted like a spoiled, stupid child, “Do you even know what the dangers of unprotected sex are? Do you know how badly your little fun time can go, huh?”

The man stood there, a sort of toddler expanded to adult size, irritation in his anger, a sort of impetuousness. A small laugh escaped his lips before he spoke, “Enlighten me. Please, Doctor Griffin.”

She knew his words were meant to hurt, make him feel some kind of superiority, but all she saw was how much of a delusional fool he really was, “Of course,” Clarke tried to sound calm and collected, but his bratty attitude was pissing her off more than it probably should.

“Where do I even start? Um, I don’t know. Sexually transmitted diseases we don’t have a cure for, for example. Is that convincing enough? Wait, don’t answer.”

Bellamy took a step back, his lips pressed into a thin line as she spoke again, “How about unwanted pregnancies? Those would be fun,” Clarke‘s stare was defiant, “We barely have any supplies for the eighthy of us, Bellamy. Do you seriously think we can afford pregnancies now?  _ Babies _ . Not to mention that the mothers can die during childbirth—”

“Okay,” he cut her off, “I get it. Fine. We’ll do whatever you say, Princess. Just like always.”

“Not, not like  _ always _ , Bellamy.”

Clarke never argued with her fists, but her words packed a powerful punch either way. Carefully spoken, without drama, her words had an air of finality to them and no matter how hard anyone railed against them, nothing would change her mind. Unfortunately, Bellamy was exactly the same. Except he did argue with his fists from time to time. 

“Yes, Clarke, just like always,” the orange dawn lights entered the small holes of the tent, hitting his face. She tried to ignore the constellation of freckles that adorned his skin and that were now more evident than ever, “We are going crazy down here, for fucks sake. We— _ they _ need some damn excitement in their lives. Just a little! They need to focus their attention on something other than survival. Do you not get that?”

She rolled her eyes, feeling nothing but exhaustion and desperation. He was the one not getting it, “And do you get how that might eventually backfire?”

“No.”

“ _ Shit _ , Bellamy.”

She knew his temper was like dynamite, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover. She knew she should just stay quiet and wait for the storm to abate, but she couldn't help sparring with him. She traded attack for attack, insult for insult, tease for tease. When his temper blew hot she knew she'd won. And she knew they were very close to that moment now. 

She had two options: agree with him and let it go, or stand her ground. Both of them knew which one she was going to choose.

“My decision is final,” she started firmly, “I’m not saying you should stop completely, just… do it less frequently. Until I find a contraceptive plant, or something. That’s all I’m asking of you.” 

“And I’m asking you to reconsider it.”

That was it. She felt as if she was talking to a wall, and she had too many things to worry about to let him and his stupid request be one of them. 

Something inside of her twisted and turned, and when she opened her mouth nothing but raw rage came out. 

“Whatever, Bellamy,” she knew she was raising her voice, but she was too tired to care if anyone heard them at this point, “You want to keep fucking each and every one of the girls at camp? Fine, then do it! But don’t you dare come to me when it all goes to hell, because we both know it will.”

“Clarke—”

“No, you know what? You’re right,” she nodded, but Bellamy knew she wasn’t agreeing with him in the slightest, “You guys need a distraction from doing absolutely nothing other than complaining, getting yourselves killed and drinking your guts out all day. Sorry, yes, my bad. Your lives are indeed way too hard not to have sex for a couple of weeks.”

Words flew from her mouth that she never thought she'd even think, let alone say out loud. She knew instantly from the look in his eyes that they'd hit their mark. In that instant, she actually feared their relationship had shattered into glassy shards. Their partnership. Their co-leadership. Their whatever. 

Surprisingly, she felt nothing but a deep hole in her heart that she instantly recognised as regret. 

Bellamy stood there for a while, perplexed. It was so out of character for her that he felt completely taken aback. After a few weeks on the ground with Clarke, he had never seen this aspect of her character. She had never… exploded like this. And just for a bit of sex and fun? It didn’t make sense. 

Only that perhaps it did. 

He smirked, “Are you jealous, Princess?” 

Clarke snorted, “Yeah, that’s right. You cracked the case. Congratulations.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

He unconsciously bit his lower lip, making her head spin, “You know, you can also have a bit of fun if you want to, Princess. No need to be so uptight all the time.”

She would’ve felt offended by his words some other time, but his voice was playful, no maliciousness in sight. Clarke crossed her arms defensively. 

“I’m not upright all the time.”

One brief look at him and she already knew she had lost at his stupid game. 

“Whatever you say, Princess,” he smirked, “When you decide to step out of your Doctor slash Chancellor Griffin role, come find me and I’ll show you fun.”

She tried not to let his words affect her, but when her skin burned from the very depths of her, she knew it was too late. She could only hope the last lights of the day would disguise her embarrassment, or else he would’ve won completely. 

“And what kind of fun is that?”

He arched a playful eyebrow, “Why? Interested?”

“Not more than you are,” she teased back, feeling more confident by the second. 

Bellamy laughed, but didn’t say anything else. Instead, he walked towards her, and for a second she panicked. It shocked her that it wasn’t a bad kind of panic, but more like anticipation, and she almost wanted to punch herself for that. Anticipation, for what? Was she out of her mind?

But then he walked past her in the direction of the makeshift door of the tent, and her heart dropped a little. 

“Are we clear about the sex thing?”, she hurried to say, just because she wasn’t ready for him to leave. Why, she didn’t know. She was too afraid to ask, “Or are you just going to leave like that?”

Bellamy turned around slowly, “Sure,” he was back to serious now, “I’ll try to hold them down. But I can’t guarantee you it will work past the four or five day mark.”

“I can’t find a plant that fast,” she frowned, “I’ll have to test it out and—”

“That’s my offer.”

And just like that, he had lighted the match inside of her yet again, unleashing a furious fire, “You can’t be serious,” she shook her head, “After all I’ve explained to you, you still don’t get it? Are you out of your mind, Bellamy?”

He let out a long, tired sigh, and ran a hand through his already dirty face. She made a mental note to check on those cuts on his left cheek later. When he looked at her, she felt small. 

“It’s been a long day, Clarke,” he stated simply, “I don’t even remember how this whole sex conversation came up, I just…”, he sighed again, “Let the kids have some fun, okay?”

“We are not here to have fun, in case you forgot,” she spoke back, “We are here to survive. To  _ thrive _ . So that when the Ark comes down—”

“Clarke, please. Just… shut up.”

His words hit her like a bomb. Bellamy had never been so openly hostile to her, had never told her to...shut up. They bickered, sure, wanted the other gone during the early days, yes. But not anymore. They were way past their enemies phase, and they knew better than anyone that they needed each other if they wanted to survive. But this… this felt like a stab to the heart. 

And yet the momentary pain quickly turned back into anger. Who did he think he was, telling her to  _ shut up _ ? She stood still, arms crossed, feet firm on the ground. For a second she felt like a child comforting her parents, but then she remembered who the actual child in the room was. It was definitely not her. In an act of braveness, she talked back. 

“Come over here and make me.”

Bellamy’s eyes almost widened at her boldness. He hated to admit it, but he had instantly regretted his words and now… Now what? All he knew was that he never backed up from a challenge, and if she wanted him to go over there and make her shut up, then so be it. 

He didn’t really know what he was doing or what had gotten into him, but when he took his first step towards her, there was no going back. 

Bellamy didn’t say anything as he marched towards her. She could see his jaw moving in frustration as he grinded his teeth. She knew he was pissed, but she couldn’t help but find it thoroughly amusing. And something else she didn’t dare to admit to herself. 

Without any warning, suddenly his mouth was on hers, moving insistently, fiercely. Almost as an automatic reaction, her hands went instantly to the back of his neck, pulling him in even closer. Her mouth opened slightly, begging for air, and he didn’t hesitate. His tongue was aggressive yet gentle as it tangled with hers, an exact mix of what Bellamy Blake truly was. 

Fury but softness. Chaos but calmness. Unknown but home. 

He panted against her open mouth, biting on her lower lip with the right pressure, a hand shifting to hold her hips with a firm pressure. She was so beautiful, so addictive. He was dazzled, and he wanted more.

Clarke poured out all the anger he had made her feel, and shoved it down his lungs. In that moment she felt nothing but this urgent hunger, and pure anger, and she wanted him to feel the same. So she kissed him forcefully, fast and sloppy, and was surprised to notice that he was way too comfortable with it.

When he pulled away, eyes firm on her own, she saw a silent question in his eyes, “Are you okay?”, his voice was rough, his throat dry. 

She blinked, “Yes,” a pause, then, “Are you?” 

He nodded, unable to voice anything else. Had they just… Had Clarke just… His head started spinning. 

“I’m sorry about that,” he half-whispered, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have thrown myself at you like that.”

Clarke shook her head quickly, “It’s fine,” she assured him, “It was… it was nice.”

He resisted the urge to laugh, “Nice?”

Their shameless battle of tongues had been everything but  _ nice _ , he figured, but when he looked down at her and saw those big, blue eyes staring right back at him, his heart wrenched. She deserved so much better than a guy who had just treated her like that. So tough, so rough. He felt disgusted with himself. 

But she didn’t seem to mind, “It wasn’t bad.”

He chuckled, “I’m glad to hear that,” he looked around the empty tent, and cleared his throat, “I should um, I should probably go back to my tent.”

Clarke looked at him carefully, “Sure.”

“Alright.”

He stood there, unable to get his feet moving, and she didn’t push him away either. It was almost as if he didn’t want to leave, as if the warmth of her tent had completely cocooned him in. Had it been that warm when he first walked in? 

“I’m… sorry, again,” the words came out more awkwardly than he had intended, but she didn’t seem to notice, “I shouldn’t have—”

A new kind of warmth blossomed in Bellamy’s chest as Clarke’s lips touched his again, more gently this time. Arms around his neck, he felt her small body pressed against his chest, and he absentmindedly wrapped his strong arms around her, shielding her from everything that wasn’t him. 

He nudged his nose against hers, a kind of intimacy and playfulness he had never known before. But he liked it. He was quick to find out that, in fact, he liked anything that involved Clarke. And the fact that he now knew what her lips felt like only made it better. Her kiss healed parts of him he didn’t know were broken. 

When she pulled away, slowly and shyly this time, the atmosphere had completely changed around them. His hands didn’t leave her hips after their lips parted, and he realised then that he could hold her forever. He wanted to. 

“I just wanted to do that again,” he thought he had imagined her voice at first, her words. But he hadn’t. 

Instead of stating what in his head was the obvious, he leaned in slowly, capturing her lips into his yet again in a small peck that only lasted a couple of seconds, but was equally as breathtaking. 

“It looks like this is something we do now,” he smiled against her mouth, and watched as her eyes lit up perhaps for the very first time since they had come down to Earth, “Too bad you’ve installed a no-sex policy, huh Princess?”

She rolled her eyes at him, just because she knew he was teasing. She took a second to respond, and focused on how incredibly good his hands felt on her skin. She would happily get used to it, “I haven’t installed anything, though,” she pointed out, “A certain someone didn’t let me do it.”

“And aren’t you glad they didn’t?”, he teased again, brushing their noses together. One look into the depth of her eyes and he was lost forever, “Let me take care of you tonight.”

“Bell—”

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, his grip on her loosening just slightly, “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, alright?”

She nodded slowly, “I know that.”

“Good,” he kissed the corner of her mouth softly, “So what do you say, Princess?”

Clarke didn’t say anything, she couldn’t. Instead, she closed the small gap between them again, a gesture that felt too familiar already, and let her kiss say all the words she was afraid to voice out loud. 

She wanted Bellamy to take care of her. Not just that night, but forever. 


End file.
